This invention relates to a hand tool for removing bearings that have been roller staked in an aircraft fitting and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a rotary cutter having a plurality of cutter bits concentrically mounted about a central pin to remove a controlled amount of the staked metal which holds the bearing in position.
Heretofore, it has been the common practice to use a tool such as a hole saw for manually removing a staked bearing from an aircraft structure or the like. The hole saw must be specially configured in order to operate and, even then, the operation is not dependable. An unusual degree of skill and experience is required to perform the task with the special hole saw and damage to the aircraft structure frequency occurs. The difficulty arises because of the problems encountered while attempting to maintain the hole saw in a concentrically accurate condition. Any deviation will result in damage to the aircraft structure, bearing or tool, or all three. Thus, it can be seen that, presently, there is no satisfactory tool which is suitable for manually removing a 360.degree. staked bearing from an aircraft structure without subjecting the aircraft structure to possible damage or without requiring an unusual degree of skill on the part of the user.